<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>非爱之情 by sonoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558889">非爱之情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda'>sonoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*你/朝阳，私设人物if线（朝阳任延夏总督）背景，ooc注意<br/>*含药物/半强迫/r向预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi sas Brutus/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>非爱之情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天守阁比在外面看起来更加雄伟华丽，赤燕之间陈设繁复，从四柱大堂延伸而上的阶梯撑起鎏金镶玉的吊顶，垂下来的织锦软缎把空间分割的曲折幽深，在这里，早已不复存在的多玛王廷是否曾把那些隐秘的宫廷趣味塞进了这些小空间里，从你第一次踏入天守阁时就这么猜测过了，多玛人刻在骨子里的神秘感是否也来自于此。</p>
<p>诚然你见过许多多玛行省出身的人，但你对“多玛人”的理解完全来自一个人，你的长官、上司，你永远看不透的年轻萨斯，黑发黑瞳，嘴角天生上翘，笑容像是他的名字一样，东方正在生起的朝日，眼里带着闪光目光灼灼看向与他眼神交汇的每个人。你总会被他的眼神烫到，假装镇定的错开视线。<br/>
你们之间存在秘密的，只有你们两个人所知道的秘密。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>距离下午的军事会议还有一个小时，你安排好赤燕之间的一切事物，确保下午来的各路军官的位置都正确，一转头却发现刚还在这里的朝阳消失了。</p>
<p>他并不难找，你轻易的从某个被遮挡的严严实实的帷幔后发现了扶墙喘息着的他，在他说出任何话之前先捞他进了怀里，从他身上传来的热度让你喉咙干涩。</p>
<p>“…快滚开。”你听到朝阳对你说，短促的一句话带着压抑不住的喘息，但他身体却脱了力，几乎完全贴着你的身体，双手在身前推着你的胸膛，因为你的触碰却又变成抓紧，“放开我，听不懂命令吗？”</p>
<p>是的，属下应该听从长官的指令，如果是平时的你早就唯唯诺诺放开了手，但现在不同，若隐若现的花香理智搅了个稀巴烂。</p>
<p>“在下是担心您的身体。”你还是执着触碰他被汗浸透的衣襟，潮湿之下是泛着滚烫温度的紧瘦腰肢，“就让在下帮您解决吧，朝阳大人。”</p>
<p>你们两人的秘密就是这个，多玛反抗军的毒药，花香味，必须依赖又没办法撤除的性欲，诚实的全部体现在这位全权大使的身体上。毕竟这也是他自找的，宁愿不要解药，也要去换取在那个人面前像样的战功。整个交易过程只有你在场，一想起来就恨的牙痒痒。卑微又扭曲的念想被锁在彬彬有礼识趣知进退的壳子里，你压抑的太久，差点就忘了欲望和冲动是什么感觉。朝阳从没发现你对他的感情、也没对你设防，事到如今，你并没有想让他察觉的打算。</p>
<p>你知道他不喜欢你的靠近，满眼都是拒绝和惊讶之色，但在这种情况下，除了你没人能帮到他了，自渎并不能解决问题，相信他在这几天也早已发现。</p>
<p>手上的力度加重，你在他光滑的颈部摸索两下，汗液聚起来沾湿了你的指尖。</p>
<p>朝阳因为你的触碰发出一声呻吟，他浑身颤抖的偏过头，双手抓住了你的手腕，尽管软绵无力，但你知道他是想推开你。你顺势拉住了那双滚烫的手，贴上去和他十指交握。</p>
<p>“大人，您不相信在下的为人吗？”</p>
<p>“在下只是不想看您太过难受。”</p>
<p>“再说，一会的会议还在等您参加。”</p>
<p>帷幔后面，咫尺的距离就是一张桌席，再过十几二十分钟，说不定最早前来的军官就会入座，时间紧迫不能耽搁。你扣住他的手，手下在他的颈部和胸口徘徊，隔着衣服揉捏他的乳尖，朝阳紧咬的唇齿间泄露出一丝呻吟，他对你冒犯的动作已经做不出惊讶或愤怒了。你单手把他双手按在身后的墙上，再一次请求到，“如果全权大使代理多玛才一两天就缺席，传到那位耳中恐怕也不会好听。”</p>
<p>至于是哪位，你并不想说，一想到那个人的名字你就燃起憎恨，更别提要亲口说出来。</p>
<p>你感觉到他明显放松了，像是想通了什么，也不再挣扎，朝阳偏过头不与你再对视，下垂的长睫毛下一片绯红，他淡淡地说，“快点。”</p>
<p>…为了那个人朝阳什么都愿意做。</p>
<p>你的计策成功了，但你一点都开心不起来。你把他按在墙上，单手解开他厚重的军装礼服。你每接触他身体一下都能感觉到他的紧绷和颤抖，不出所料，解开上衣后两颗小巧的粉红色乳尖已经充血挺立。如朝阳的长相一样，他的身体也像是永远留在十七八岁一样，不算瘦弱却也没那么强壮，肌肉线条明显上面覆盖着白嫩的薄薄一层皮肤，漂亮，年轻，充满力量。</p>
<p>朝阳闭着眼睛并不看你，也看不到你肆无忌惮在他身体上徘徊的眼神。还是先让他放松一点为好，这么想着你低头含住他的乳尖轻轻啃咬。你能感受到身下的身体一瞬间就溃败了，你的舌头才一碰到，因为长时间药物浸染的关系，他身体简直敏感的不像话，之前的反应已经是靠意志竭力压制，这样的刺激显然有点超出，他身体猛然绷紧又瞬间瘫软下来，你含住那颗小小的乳尖用牙齿啃咬，另一侧用手指在揉弄。朝阳咬住自己的袖子，修长的脖颈滴下汗液，身体在你的动作下不住颤抖，咬牙不让自己发出声音。</p>
<p>他还知道这是在哪里，理智尚且在线，这幅可爱的隐忍模样让你心神荡漾，只是开胃前菜，朝阳大人就已经这么辛苦了。你在心底谋划到底要怎样好好报复他。</p>
<p>你手往下，指腹的老茧摸索过他劲瘦的腰身，你把身体重量全部压在他身上，从胸部一直亲吻到渴望了很久的脖颈，在脆弱动脉和喉结附近舔弄，汗水的味道有淡淡的咸味，他身体上的花香味却更重一点，在你鼻腔甜腻腻的漂浮，这样的致命位置完全落到你口中，只要稍微用力咬破血管，就能拿走他的生命吧，这太让你兴奋了……但你才舍不得看那双明亮的黑眸熄灭。</p>
<p>你的另一只手已经探到已经顶起弧度的礼装裤子上，隔着布料揉弄他的欲望，他喉间发出呻吟，抬起双腿似乎想踢开你，但想到什么之后忍住了下意识的冲动，任你动作了，呜呜咽咽的声音像是什么可怜的小动物。</p>
<p>“朝阳大人，在下可以继续做下去吗？”你故意询问他，只在他身上浅尝辄止的挑逗，他的欲望迅速在你手中变硬，却又找不到发泄口。朝阳睁开眼睛有点迷茫的看着你，然后就看到了你整整齐齐的军装，并在你的眼里看到了衣衫凌乱的自己。大概是被这幅样子刺痛了，他垂下眼睫，微不可查的点了点头，“继续…快点。”</p>
<p>你终于解开了他的裤子褪到脚踝，伸手握住了他圆润漂亮的挺立柱体，他被你的手包裹，又不小心泄出呻吟，你尚没动作顶端就已经渗出了透明液体，在帷幔遮盖昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。你上下撸动，觉得自己应该在这时候给他一个吻，但你忍住了。</p>
<p>帷幔外有了动静，似乎有人靠近了这里，你听到几个男人交谈的声音，朝阳瞬间紧绷了身体，呻吟一声欲望泄在了你手里。外面的军官谈话声一停，在互相询问有没有听到奇怪的声音。</p>
<p>朝阳整个人瘫在你怀里，咬住你的肩膀不发出声音，你开始反思自己是不是刚才太急、有点粗暴了，但却依旧没有停止动作，朝阳身上的药物因为刚才的刺激，已经更加厉害了。</p>
<p>你握住他的臀部揉捏，臀缝被汗水浸的很湿，你用手指在他臀缝上下滑动，感受到那个位置在不断收缩，想必依旧十分难受。你嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上，用只有你们两人能听到的声音询问他，“...您还要继续吗。”似乎不得到允许就准备这样离开了。</p>
<p>朝阳靠在你的肩头，混乱的呼吸喷在你颈间，闷闷的小声说，“快点、别总让我催。”</p>
<p>“您的意思是，在下之后做什么都不用先询问您了吗。”你舔了舔嘴唇，下半身早就硬的难受了，虽然你尽力并没有让他发现。</p>
<p>“...是。”他又咬在你的肩头，准备好以此堵住接下来可能会出现的呻吟，他确实很用力，咬得你微微刺痛。</p>
<p>“那属下就冒犯了。”</p>
<p>从怀里摸出每个武士都会随身携带的刀油，你沾了许多在手指上，两只手配合拉开他的臀瓣，一点一点的软化穴口紧缩的肌肉，用尽耐心和温柔，但时间显然已经有些紧张了，外面逐渐嘈杂起来，来的人越来越多，会议大概快要开始了。这些军官都是武人出身，因为长官没在扯着嗓子说话，乱糟糟的声音回荡在赤燕之间。朝阳两只手扒着你胸前的衣服，喘息着催促你，“直接进去、快点。”</p>
<p>你的朝阳大人就是这样，遇到和那人相关的事情，自己的骄傲就完全不值得一提了，他下了命令你也没有不听从的道理。</p>
<p>你让他转身扶在墙上，臀部高高撅起，泛红的后穴依旧有些紧绷，你拉开裤链，忍了好久的粗大分身几乎是弹出来的，你涂了许多刀油在自己的分身上面，扶住他的腰就强行塞了进去。</p>
<p>因为已经有了很多润滑，强塞进去并不是很难，但这里面显然还没有准备好接受，紧窄的甬道满满的包裹在你的分身上，褶皱几乎要被撑平，你一动朝阳就发出呜呜呻吟，双腿也抖的厉害几乎站不住。你用手臂拖着他的腰把他怼在自己的胯部，尝试抽插起来。你的耐心其实也有点到头了，再忍不住之前彬彬有礼的好形象，你当然心疼他这幅很痛的样子，但他都不在乎自己了，你为什么还要温柔的对他呢？</p>
<p>刚开始动起来有些艰涩，你看到他扶墙的手指关节泛白，呻吟再不像之前能控制住，完全倾斜而出，也幸好现在环境嘈杂，没人注意到这边帷幕里奇怪的动静。你俯身啃咬他光滑的背部，下身用力顶弄，身体拍打在他臀部上发出淫靡的声音。</p>
<p>你感觉到他又硬了，刚才那次泄在你手里，才过了这么一会。你并没有理会，只是不断进入他的身体，撞击已经有些软化内壁，穴口已经操的充血变红了，抽插之下甚至夹杂着一点点血丝，看起来颇为可怜。</p>
<p>按照本来计划，你应该温柔的、耐心的和他做一次，这是你不配得的东西，你本想好好的珍惜这次机会。你懦弱的性格教你如何爱人。对，你是爱他的，你确实是爱他的，你忍受得了永远跟在他身后看着他，摒弃掉所有爱慕看着他，你能做个好部下，把所有事情都安排的井井有条，尽管他并没有把你放在眼里也好，你只要看到他就心满意足了。你看着东方朝日冉冉升起，灼灼目光平等的撒向每个人，本该是这样的，但朝阳怎么能够自认卑微的去仰慕那个人。</p>
<p>那个，加雷马的皇子，他有哪里好，为什么朝阳大人非得仰慕他。</p>
<p>提起这事你就要失去理智。你掐住他的腰肢狠撞进去，脑子里全是爱慕和恨意，在他背对着看不到你表情的地方，你肆意的把这些从来没敢表达的感情放出来。等再次被麝香味拉回神，你才他已经不知道什么时候被你操射了，呻吟中夹杂着抽泣，身前的地上是粘腻的白色液体。</p>
<p>然而你的欲望还没有得到释放，他也几乎没有力气去命令你可以结束了。你插在他身体深处，拖起他的腰转了一百八十度，扶起两条腿让他整个人凌空背部贴着墙，他无措的用双手环住你的颈部，睫毛都被眼泪打湿了，嘴唇也因为下意识的啃咬流了血，他的表情是你从来没见过的，像个小男孩一样懵懂，又带着性与欲的渴求。你又想吻他了，但你依旧没有那么做，你想，要是吻了，他就会察觉出你的感情了吧。</p>
<p>你又动起来继续抽插，因为这次他身体几乎是挂在你身上，这个位置可以入得很深，他只是仰头沉浸在你的动作里，眼角发红生理性泪水不断溢出。</p>
<p>…外面好像已经超过时间了。你听到嘈杂的讨论声中夹杂很多不满。你终于觉得该是时候了，拔出分身射在他的小腹上。朝阳在你怀里瘫了好一会，才终于在你的小声呼唤中找回了自己，他眼神找回焦点推开你的怀抱，你松开手就滑落在了地上。</p>
<p>“朝阳大人…时间应该差不多了。”你穿好衣服，从怀里掏出手帕擦拭朝阳小腹上的精液，他只是看着你的动作，末了轻轻的说了一句，“你可以走了。”</p>
<p>你把他散落一地的衣服找回来，整齐放到他身边，他赤裸着身体靠在墙边，浑身都是淫靡的痕迹，全是你留下来的……你不敢再看了，低头收回目光，默默从帷幔的后面退了出去。</p>
<p>并没有人注意到你，你绕回自己的位置上坐下，等待会议的开始。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END<br/>
感谢观看</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>